newjerseyheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back
Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back is a 2001 film written by, directed by, and starring Kevin Smith, the fifth to be set in his View Askewniverse, a growing collection of characters and settings that developed out of his cult favorite Clerks. It focuses on Jay and Silent Bob , played respectively by Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith. The film features a large number of cameo appearances by famous actors, actresses and directors. The title and logo for Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back are direct references to the second-released Star Wars film, The Empire Strikes Back. Smith originally intended this to be the last film to use his View Askewniverse, or to feature Jay and Silent Bob. Five years later Smith changed his mind and decided to close out the series with Clerks II, resurrecting Jay and Silent Bob in supporting roles. In the end credits for that film it states the two might return someday. Plot After getting a restraining order from Randal Graves (Jeff Anderson) for selling drugs (including to minors) and constant harassment, Jay and Silent Bob (Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith) find out from Brodie Bruce (Jason Lee) that Bluntman and Chronic, the comic book based on their likenesses, has been adapted into a film in production by Miramax Films. Upon learning of the movie, as well as the negative reaction the movie has received so far on the Internet, the two set out on a quest to Hollywood, to prevent the movie from being made and tainting their "good name", or at the very least "get their motherfucking movie check" from the royalties due them. On the way, they befriend an animal liberation group, consisting of four women: Justice (Shannon Elizabeth), Sissy (Eliza Dushku), Missy (Jennifer Schwalbach), and Chrissy (Ali Larter); and one man, Brent (Seann William Scott), who they had picked up for the cause. It is revealed that the organization is a front; Brent is a patsy, intended as a diversion by freeing an animal from a testing laboratory while the girls rob a diamond depository nearby. Jay tricks Brent and throws him out o edit] Cast f the van in order to get closer to Justice, the most compassionate of the women and the one with whom he finds himself smitten. She then reluctantly accepts Jay and Silent Bob as the new patsies. While the girls are robbing the diamond depository they accidentally set off the alarm (by loudly passing gas, which Chrissy insists girls do not do, yet ironically does and that "the little stoner was right"), prompting them to break the glass and steal the diamonds. While this is going on Jay and Silent Bob free the animals (taking an orangutan, Suzanne, with them and letting the others loose). They escape outside to see the police arriving and the van exploding, which they believe has killed the girls, mostly Justice to the dismay of Jay. Jay then takes the orangutan with him as a memorial to Justice. Quickly afterwards, Federal Wildlife Marshal Willenholly (Will Ferrell) shows up at the scene. Blinded to the diamond heist, he claims to have jurisdiction because "somebody let out all these animals". He learns that all the animals have been recovered except for the orangutan. The officers then find and watch footage of a video Sissy recorded of Jay making remarks of "the clit" and that he's "the Clit commander!"; Willenholly blindly finds this as an act of terrorism and calls for police support to hunt down "the two most dangerous men on the planet." When the officers later have the trio cornered inside a diner and threaten to open fire, Jay and Silent Bob dress the orangutan as a child and walk out, claiming that they want to get their "son" out of the danger zone. Marshal Willenholly, thinking about the political repercussions of an alternate-lifestyle family going back to their liberal-minded city with tales of prejudice and bigotry from Utah, decides to let them leave, but he quickly realizes his mistake and resumes the chase. When they jump into a sewer system, only Willenholly himself follows them while the other police officers, led by the Sheriff (Judd Nelson), leave him, and he is soon tricked into jumping off of a dam. Having escaped the law, Jay and Silent Bob once again return to their quest to reach Hollywood only to have Suzanne taken by a Hollywood animal acting agency car. Now on a quest to get their ape back and to clear their names, the two once again embark to Hollywood. On their arrival in Hollywood, the two find themselves in the background of a E! News newscast (ironically about their kidnapping Suzanne) that Justice is watching. While Justice takes the diamonds and goes to Hollywood to set things right, Marshal Willenholly learns of their mission to reach Hollywood and leaves to find them. After a long chase with studio security and reclaiming Suzanne from a fictional ''Scream 4'' in production, Jay and Silent Bob end up in Jason Biggs and James Van Der Beek's dressing room, where they quickly realize that these are the actors that will play the roles of Bluntman and Chronic, next to Jay and Silent Bob. Suzanne beats both of them up effortlessly and Jay and Silent Bob assume the roles of their characters, Bluntman and Chronic. Being forced into their costumes and thrown on stage with a white-hating director (Chris Rock), they must engage in a duel with Cock-Knocker (Mark Hamill), eventually taking a break from the scene when Willenholly interrupts to capture Jay and Silent Bob. Justice and her former jewel thief team arrive, and a climactic final battle ensues, after which Jay and Silent Bob get their royalties to the film, and Justice turns herself and her former team in to Willenholly in exchange for a shorter sentence and letting Jay and Silent Bob go. The film ends with Jay and Silent Bob spending their royalty money on airplane tickets to find everybody who expressed negative opinions about the movie and characters, ranging from kids to clergy, and traveling to their towns to beat them up. The scene then cuts to everyone leaving a movie theater, having just watched the Bluntman and Chronic movie and expressing negative reception: one of the moviegoers calls the movie a "one 90-minute-long gay joke." Jay and Silent Bob, with most of the cast, then go across the street to enjoy a performance from Morris Day and The Time. After the credits, God (Alanis Morissette) closes the View Askewniverse book, though there are still pages left. *Jason Mewes as Jay *Kevin Smith as Silent Bob *Shannon Elizabeth as Justice *Will Ferrell as Federal Wildlife Marshal Willenholly *Eliza Dushku as Sissy *Ali Larter as Chrissy *Jennifer Schwalbach Smith as Missy *Ben Affleck as Holden McNeil / Himself *Matt Damon as Himself *Chris Rock as Chaka Luther King *Brian O'Halloran as Dante Hicks *Jeff Anderson as Randal Graves *Jamie Kennedy as Chaka's production assistant *Jason Lee as Brodie Bruce / Banky Edwards *Wes Craven as Himself *Mark Hamill as Himself (Cock-Knocker)/ Scooby-Doo *Gus Van Sant as Himself *Diedrich Bader as Miramax Security Guard Gordon *Seann William Scott as Brent *Alanis Morissette as God *George Carlin as a hitchhiker *Carrie Fisher as a nun *Judd Nelson as a sheriff *Jon Stewart as Rich Hartner *Shannen Doherty as Herself/Kate Kessler *Tracy Morgan as Pumpkin Escobar *Jason Biggs as Himself/Silent Bob *James Van Der Beek as Himself/Jay *Scott William Winters as Himself/Clark *Malcolm Ingram as grumpy, leaning extra (Uncredited) Category:Films